


No Breath but Full of Love

by DeathDragons246



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: Tony Stark felt like he was drowning. Like he couldn't get a good breath in. He didn't care though, he would take this hit. As long as the one he loved would be on the shore where it was safe, he would allow himself to feel this way forver.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark felt like he was drowning. Like he couldn't get a good breath in. He didn't care though, he would take this hit. As long as the one he loved would be on the shore where it was safe, he would allow himself to feel this way forver.

( Only putting this here because I the first chapter is getting poster later. :3 )


	2. Night Terror

Tony smiled as he felt the arms wrap around him from behind until he felt how slim they were. They were strong, yeah, like Clint's but the archers arms weren't that slim.

The inventor tensed up greatly and tried to break out of the others hold. "Let me go."

"Tony~" The voice breathed out slowly, kissing Tony's neck.

"L-let me go Loki. R-right now." No...he was shaking and squirming. Don't be weak Tony! Don't panic!

But then the hands started moving across his body as he was aggressively slammed into the wall. "L-leave me alone! Let go!"

☆~☆~☆ 

Tony tossed and turned, the blankets tangling around his limbs to trap them. "Lokie please! No...n-no...Loki no please...I don't want...I don't!"

Clint quickly had Jarvis turn the lights on as he pulled the blankets away from the inventor. "Tony..." He gently woke the inventor and let them have his space. "Tony. Tony it's okay."

The inventor slowly reached out for the archer, Clint moving and sitting next to Tony and hugging him with the elder male let him know it was okay.

"Tony...was it Loki again?" Clint asked gently, rubbing the males back with comforting strokes.

Tony only nodded and burried his face in the archers neck.

"It's okay...it will be alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

Little did Clint know that his words were wrong. But not for Tony, but for himself.


	3. We Need To Talk

"Can anyone tell me why we're suited up at three in the fuckin' morning instead if sleep?" Came Iron Man's deep tired voice as he flew around. 

"I got a call about strange activity, magic of some kind. Thor thinks it's Loki again." Came Captin's reply, running around and keeping a look out. Everyone had now responded except for the archer, a heavy breathing on his end. 

"Bird boy, yah there?" Iron Man asked, he refrained from saying "honey" or "my sweet" because the others didn't know they were dating. He was worried, he usually only called Clint those names when he was worried and boy did he want to use them."

"Shut up." Came the archer's hushed reply. "I hear something." He turned his communicater up so everyone could here the laugh that Clint herd. 

"It's Loki's laugh. It's more demented then usual." 

"Thanks for the input Thor." That was sarcasm by the way. What the Avengers herd next sent Tony into a panic to quickly go find the archer.

_Clint grunts as he was thrown into the nearest brick building, peices of broken cement digging into his back. "Loki."_

Tony desperately tried to find Clint, landing when he did. " _L-Loki! L-leave him alone!_ "

Loki smiled and moved away from Clint. His magic held the archer in place though, so bird boy was really not happy about that. He was kicking and screaming his objections, struggling has hard as he could to move.

"My pet, how lovely to see you again. But your in your armor, you should take it off and let me truly see you."

When Tony refused Loki had started to strangle Clint ehich had the inventor close up his armor as fast as he could. "L-loki stop...please." He moved slightly closer with his arms stretched out just a tiny bit is surrender. "It's me you want, not him."

Clint's protests grew louder as Loki moved and hugged Tony close. 

"He took from me Tony!" Loki's tone was harsh. "Your mine Tony, not that archers. You may love him but you belong to me."

Tony was shaking as Loki's hand started to wander over his body, Clint practically screaming and growling by this point. 

Thor tackled Loki quickly, the magic on Clint breaking due to the distraction. The trickster god left quickly and without his treasure.

Clint ran toward the inventor, his inventor, and stood a few inches in front of him. He knew to give the older male soace but he put his hands on Tony's shoulders and lead him to kneel on the ground.

Tony pushed himself into Clint's arms and leaned on the male's chest. 

That's when Steve spoke up. "Clint. Tony. We need to talk."


End file.
